Nice To Meet You
by Jurojin
Summary: Another SML one shot. Michelle being cute.


_Title: Nice to Meet You_  
_Pairing: Tony/Michelle, OFC_  
_Rating: PG_  
_SML Universe_  
_Disclaimer: Not mine. *dreams*_  
_Warnings: None. Just a bit of cuteness._

_Summary: Just another one shot idea I had._

* * *

It was the third time Michelle had checked her watch and the second time she'd seen her waitress throw her a sympathetic look. She sighed and dug around in her bag for the magazine she'd purchased earlier that day. He wouldn't stand her up, she knew that. If he couldn't make it, he'd call her. So since she'd checked her phone about 20 times by now and hadn't seen anything from him, then he was still coming. He's just about 45 minutes late.

She laid the magazine on the table and couldn't help but smirk down at the face of her husband staring back up at her. He never thought anything of it and frequently teased her over the fact that she had to buy a copy of whatever periodical he happen to be in this time. Michelle couldn't help it, though. It was exciting and strange every single time. This time it was the cover of _Guitar _and she admired the work of the photographer. All of them were talented, but her favorites were the ones that just let him be him. No dressing up, no stylized action shots. Just him and his guitar, just like this one. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, his face scruffy and unshaven for a few days. He'd shaved his hair close again, complaining that it was just "too damn hot" on stage. A simple black t-shirt graced his frame and he had his arms wrapped sensually around his very first guitar. The shiny lacquer on the body of the instrument had caught the light in the studio perfectly and the deep red color finished an extremely sexy picture. Tony stared back at the camera with that smirk that never failed to make her heart beat a little faster. Maybe she could get the photographer to send her a frame copy of this one.

"Are you a fan?"

The voice startled her out of her daze and Michelle looked up at her waitress. "I'm sorry?"

The girl pointed to the magazine. "That's Anthony Almeida, right? You were studying the cover so I thought you might be a fan."

Michelle smiled back at her and rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Even if you weren't, I can't say I blame you for staring. The guy is smokin' hot."

This made Michelle quirk an eyebrow at the girl. She was, what, 19 maybe? "You don't think he's a bit too old?"

The girl looked back at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? I don't care how old he is looking like that. I mean, look..." She pointed at the picture on the cover. "Tell me you don't wish you were that guitar."

That made Michelle laugh. "Ok, I see your point. He _is _rather good looking."

"I saw them a few years back. It's not just the way he looks, there's something about him. It was one of the best shows I'd ever seen and at the time, I had no clue who they were."

"I've had the pleasure of seeing them. He is definitely, entertaining." Michelle was both intrigued and cautious at where the conversation was going. Hearing from another woman, a much younger woman, that her husband was alluring was a bit unsettling. But at the same time, she couldn't help wanting to know more.

The girl asked if she wanted more wine and returned to fill her glass. "That whole band is hot. But none of them are like him."

"He's married isn't he?" Michelle felt bad for deceiving the girl, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Yeah I think I read he married a classical violinist. She's played on a lot of their latest stuff." The waitress squinted her eyes at Michelle and tipped her head to the side. "You know, you look kinda familiar. You come in here a lot?"

Maybe not a good idea. "No, we've only been in here a few times."

Her mentioning the missing companion she was waiting for changed the subject, much to Michelle's relief. "You think he's gonna show?" The girl pointed at the empty chair.

"He will if he knows what's good for him." She lifted her left hand and pointed at her wedding ring.

The girl chuckled. "Ah. Well he'd better hurry. I'd say at an hour it's "sleep on the couch" time." Michelle smiled at that and the waitress turned to go back to the kitchen.

A hand landed on her shoulder a few minutes later and she turned to smile up at her husband. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know how Rodney can get. Going over the audio three times just wasn't enough." Tony leaned over and kissed his wife before taking his seat. "Next thing I know it's eight." He picked up the menu but noticed the magazine on the table. "Picked up another one, huh?" He smirked at her before checking to see what he wanted to eat. "You keep buying those and I'm gonna think you got a crush."

"Actually, this one isn't for me." Michelle reached into her purse and pulled out a pen.

"Who's it for then?"

Their waitress glanced over and saw Michelle was no longer alone. She took a few steps, then a few more but slower this time till she came to a complete stop about five feet away from the table. Michelle smiled at the girl but Tony hadn't looked up from his menu yet. The poor girl just stared at them. She looked at Tony, then Michelle, then back to Tony. Finally after a few seconds he felt someone staring at him and he turned to see the girl just standing there. He turned back to his wife, confused. "Uh...Michelle?"

She just smiled at him and beckoned the girl to approach the table. The waitress finally did, gingerly. "You know, we were talking and I never got your name."

"It's, it's Melissa." Michelle had to hand it to her. She was incredibly nervous but she was trying her best not to just stare at them.

"It's nice to meet you Melissa. I'm Michelle, Michelle Almeida." She reached out and the girl took her hand, shakily.

Tony had no clue what in the hell was going on but he just smiled at the girl. Michelle had to hold back a chuckle when she looked like she was about to pass out after that. "Tony, would you mind signing this for Melissa here. She's a big fan of yours."

"Yeah, yeah sure." He took the pen she offered him and he signed the front of the magazine to her. Capping the pen, he handed her the magainze again smiling and again nearly killing the poor girl on the spot. "You play yourself?"

She still hadn't said anything since her name and she just nodded back at him now. He kept eye contact with her and she finally realized he wanted to know what. "I...guitar. I play guitar."

"Don't ever stop. Best thing I ever did." Michelle smiled again when finally, the girl was able to smile back at him.

"Thank you! I'll...uh, yeah. I'll give you guys some time to look over the menu." She scurried off and Tony turned back to Michelle.

"Ok, what the hell was that?"

"Just a fan."

Before leaving, Michelle excused herself to the restroom. As she was washing her hands, Melissa pushed in and stopped when she saw her. They smiled at each other and Michelle turned to leave, but the girl spoke, stopping her. "About what I said before..."

Michelle gave her a questioning look.

"There is no reason to ever make him sleep on the couch."


End file.
